what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/characters/villains' defeats
Films 1970s * Robo-Chef: Gets arrested for trying to steal the magic gem. * The Underhander: Gets arrested for trying to steal the magic gem. * Evil Wind: Gets arrested for trying to steal the magic gem. 1980s * Evil Wind: Arrested for trying to kill Gum Girl and other Fillmore School Students. * Goo Patrol: Three laugh to death, one fell into the boil, and one got killed by a machine. * Rick Ryme: Gets choked by Gum Girl. 1990s * Robo-Chef: Gets arrested for trying to destroy Gum Girl. * Purse thief: Gets arrested for trying to skin los gatitos, and got sprayed by a skunk. * Diablo Man: Gets sucked back into the Underworld. * Ernest: Falls into the river of lava. 2000s * Spotty: Gets arrested by Yee for putting rainbow spots all over Stockton. * Mr. Tinkles: His factory explodes, launching him away. Malik and Maria took a picture of him in disguises. * Falcon: Gets blinded by Smokey, crashes into his plane, falls into a trash can, and got presumably eaten by Monty. * Gumeff: Got arrested for trying to steal the magical gum-gems. * Larry Quinn: Got away by Gum Girl for tricking and trying to marry her mom. * Robo-Chef: Got arrested for trying to destroy Gum Girl. * Franken-Gum-Wad: ** Feels sad to make a new monster in Rico: Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad. ** Got arrested for stealing Stage Mom's tiara and controlling citizens in Rico: Curse of the Were-Ninja. * Fairy Godmother: Gets exploded by bubble. * Prince Charming: ** Got forced to kiss Anastasia in Who Discovered Gum Girl? ** Got crashed by a tower in Wanted Dead or Alive: The Rico Gomez Movie. * Victor: Got crashed into the boat, which started to sink. * Boat Jacker and his Tugs: Felt sad. * Goo City Burglar: Gets overwhelmed by other living toys. * Dennis: Knocked over by a catamaran. * Team Blubbergum: ** The first one got sucked in a pipe. ** The second one got inflated into the giant blueberry. ** The third one got attack by squirrels, and then thrown away in the trash can. ** The fourth one got shrunk and get taken away. * Cretaceous and Maelstrom: Smashed into the wall holding the boulder up, causing it to fall and crush them. * The Lone Gunslinger: Sings a song. * Piranhas: Get defeated by Malik and Maria. * The Mean Rapunzel: Her hair got cut by Ravi. * Ian Hawke: ** As Ian is chauffeured away toward the airport, Ian discovers the dolls and proceeds to yell in The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez. In a mid-credits scene of The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez, it is revealed that the Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo escape cost Ian the world tour, as well as his career and fortune. So he tries to get three squirrels to sing, but, of course, fails. ** Tries to pass on Woodoo, Hoodoo, and Mr. Hansen at Staples center, but the crowd boos him. Security guards are called and drag Ian away and tosses him into a dumpster in Who Censored Mr. Hansen?. * Loog: Gets tricked by Stage Mom into angering Bearguard. According to DVD Commentary, "Brought back to New York in a kitty cage". * Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Ravi. * Laverna: Got shot by a rainbow. 2010s * Rowena, Fabian, and Brutus: Dance away with pixie dust that Genevieve (Ninja-Rina) fans on. * Kitty Galore: * Shen: While fighting Gabby and Rico, cuts the ropes holding the wreckage of his destroyed cannon and is crushed to death. * Evil Aztec and Cat McAztec: ** Has fallen over the road and then got caught by the bus in Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero. ** Blasted off in the air and gets send back into the castle and got scratched by Cat McAztec in Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime. * Captain Fry: Gets shipped in crates heading for Stockton. * Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by Sea Sirens. * Flynn: Released into the sea by a water jet. * Squint: Squished Flat by Maria. * Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. * Pie-Rats: (Unknown defeat) * Sirens: Reforms and becomes a protagonist * Purse Thief: Attacked in the car crash. * Robo-Chef: ** Attacked in the car crash in Gum Girl: The Nightmare at the School Dance. ** Got shrunk and put in the drawer along with Globtopper in Gum Girl: The Sweet Factory. ** Got attacked by Rico and his Bubblegumians in the 2017 live-action/CGI animated Gum Girl film. * Ima Bitstupid: Impaled with the numerous sharp utensils, such as knives, swords, and awls. * Ura Bitstupid: Crashed by her fallen house. * Octopis: When Dave's ray with Ravi's cute energy is blasted at the climax of the film and killing all of the octopis, they mysterious disappear and are not seen again. * Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine: Gets turned into a cute little octopus by his disfiguring ray, used by Ravi, and gets stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. * Evil Wind: Gets thrown away. * James Suggs: Attacked by Ninja-Rina and her mom in the elevator. Then got sent away from the pool in the mid-credits scene. * Burger Beard: Sinks into the sand. Then, the seagulls paint him into Painty. * Francine: breaking up with Sol Azteca. * Shangri Llama: Becomes young again at the Fountain of Youth. * Gavin, Roger, and Gertie: A giant meteor knocks them all to the ground. However none of them are hurt. Afterwards, they appeared dancing to Brooke's song in Pinky and Bluey's wedding. * Kai: Defeated by Natalie with the fusion of his & everybody's magic within him and causing Kai to disintegrate from existence and forever ending his tyranny. * Jombies: Get freed after Kai's Death. * Booby and Bilibee: Got blasted away from Stockton Supermarket and exploded by fireworks. * Glutton: Got sucked in the pipe. * Gum Shoe Girl: Got inflated into the giant blueberry. * Salty: Got taken by security guards. * S'teevee: Got shrunk by a teleporter. * Globtopper: Got shrunk and put in the drawer along with Robo-Chef. * STAR-CH3F-PR0J3CT: Got exploded by Rico Gomez. * The Pink Bubblegum on Parade: Faded away when the whiskey wears off. * Vandevere: Accidentally burns Dreamland via a power outage and is left to see the ruined remains of both his theme park and business. Later arrested for his actions. * Skellig: Gets tied by Holt to a horse on Dreamland's circus tent and dragged away. 2020s * Poseidon: * Purse Thief: Loses the lady's purse. * Rhino: Gets sent back to its zoo enclosure. * Robo-Chef: Gets arrested for trying to destroy Gum Girl and steal the bank. * The poster thieves: Got kicked by Ninja-Rina. * The Underhander: Fell into the Pool of Destiny, then got forced to rebuild the pyramid. * Mr. Hansen (beast form): * Evil Wind: Television Series * Purse Thief: * Robo-Chef: Fail to destroy Gum Girl or got arrested almost every episode. * The Underhander: ** Fell into the Pool of Destiny, then got forced to rebuild the pyramid. * Mr. Hansen (beast form): * Evil Wind: * Diablo Man: * Doom Dog: * Bop-It... Or Else: Got arrested for telling Gum Girl to "Burn It". * Fairy Devilmother: * Sal Left Thumb: ** Gets hit from behind, and falls over, revealing Stage Mom brandishing the sausage. ** Gets run over by a car. ** Gets got forced to clean up the house. ** Gets arrested. * The Puppets: The three puppets all scream and their world explodes, with Grady declaring revenge on Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina. * Fuzzy: The construction man picks him up and carries him away. * Rhomb: Fell into the void. Last words Films * Robo-Chef: * Evil Wind: * Goo Patrol: * Rick Ryme: That was quite a-- chokes * Purse Thief: ** Yeeew! (from a 2023 CGI animated remake) * Diablo Man: I just might do that. screams * Ernest: screams Heeeeeyy, guuuuuyysss! Relaaaaax! Aaagh. * Spotty: * Mr. Tinkles: I'm guilty, you ugly motherf*cker. Ouch. * Falcon: You Never Can't Defeat Me. Ha, Ha! Uh Oh. Screams * Gumeff: Ay ay ay, la policia! * Franken-Gum-Wad: ** Aww, darn it! I hate this stupid machine! (from Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad) ** Come on, I was just kidding. Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments...Wasn't that hilarious, everybody? I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOOOUUU!!!!! (from Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja) * Victor: You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about playing with gum. * Boat Jackers and his thugs: All gum monsters will be beaten senseless by every...able-bodied...patron... at the bar. * Goo City Burglar: Uh Oh! * Dennis: See you later, fool! Huh? Screams * Fairy Godmother: I told you, gum creatures and ninja ballerinas DON'T live happily, ever, AFTER! * Prince Charming: Mummy? * Ian: ** Nooooo!!!! ** Sing! Sing! Siiinnng. * The "Mean" Rapunzel: D'oh! cries * Loog: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! * Laverna: Nooooo!!! * Rudy: I'm not gonna-- * Rowena: Nooooo! Nooooo! NOOOOO!!!!! * Fabian: No, no, no, no, not yet!, I'm not ready! No, wait! NOOOOOO!!!!! * Kitty Galore: * Lord Shen: You're right. Then I choose...THIS!! * Evil Aztec: ** The energy crisis will only get worse because of YOU! (from Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero) ** Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Ouch! Stop that, Kitty! (from Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime) * Cat McAztec: * Captain Gutt: You may in today. But this time, will be watching you. Huh! Screams * Flynn: * Squint: * Gupta: * Raz: * Silas: * Dobson: * Captain Fry: If I'm going down, your head is coming with me! * Ima Bitstupid: MMMWWWRRREEEOOOWWWRRR!!! * Ura Bitstupid: Uh oh! * Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine: * James Suggs: * Burger Beard: Oh, Kyle. How could I say no to you? Yay! Painty: Are ya ready, kids! Uh, what did you say? There's sand in my ears and I can't hear you! Ooooooh! * Kai: Wait! No! It's too much! It's TOO MUCH!! NO! UGH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * Booby: What's happening out there?! * Bilibee: Oh no! along with Booby * Pink Bubblegum on Parade: away as the whiskey worn off * Vandevere: * Skellig: * Poseidon: Television Series * Purse Thief: * Robo-Chef: * The Underhander: * Mr. Hansen (beast form): * Evil Wind: * Doom Dog: Nooo! * Bop-It... Or Else: Darn it! * Fairly Devilmother: * Sal Left Thumb: ** Heh heh... Ya suckers- * The Puppets: Nooo!!! ** Grady: I will have my revenge. * Fuzzy: Help, help! * Rhomb: Oh no! It started. screams